User blog:Thepsychicwidget/Chronokinesis
''Chronokinesis 'What is Chronokinesis? Chronokinesis involves a mix of time perception and the manipulation of one or multiple timelines using time's fluidity. You may need to develop precognition to fully develop this ability, as this ability is in many ways considered a sub-ability to precognition. The original page for chronokinesis was replaced by and redirected to the time perception page, however, time perception is just a portion of what makes up chronokinesis. Chronokinesis consists of slowing down time, speeding up time, creating time loops, manipulating the direction of our timeline through the means of crossing over to another timeline, and changing the direction of a timelines flow or reversing in time. Time has no speed, and there is not just one current/present. You live in the current you live in. Time has no speed, but we travel across time with changing speeds, so time DOES have a flow of energy/memories/events/etc. The pace of this flow is dependent on the individual going through time, so someone can be manipulating time to slow down time while someone else manipulates time to speed up, however, through means of telepathy and mind control, you can control mass amounts of processing speeds. '''Reversing in time? This needs to be clarified. This is under the means of travelling the timeline into the future's present in segments of memories, and under special circumstances, viewing memories and living memories backwards. Most commonly, this is a form of precognition crossed over with astral projection where you project further down the timeline and live memories one by one, forwards for each one but backwards in the time of the memory order. Let me explain this process. 'Reversal 1' Say you were to wash your dog outside tomorrow and he runs away. The next day you find him. In this specific form of going backwards in time, you would have to have your conscious (you) go into the future, then revert back to the present through the means of living out memories, which then gives you a precognitive upper-hand when you return. This means the memories will be lived forwards, but what your mind considers a memory, and then you will live through the memory before this, up until you get back to the present. These memories will then reoccur in the future, as they were future memories lived backwards, and there will be a sensation of deja vu, except you can say or write down exactly what happens, and these memories work the same as any other memory. You can then decide to make any different choices to shift the timeline. Unfortunately, for some sensitive psychics, this form of time reversal can sometimes be forcibly caused by the laughing gas given at the dentist office (Nitrous Oxide). I have experienced this myself, and because of the forced nature of it, it was uncontrollable for a long while before I tamed what I had. I fell into a state of depression for a while after this had happened. This is just a warning in case you're sensitive. You can find some other people who have experienced similar causes by searching "Nitrous oxide time loop" "Nitrous oxide time travel" and "Nitrous oxide time perception." This is not uncommon, and Google easily recommends the searches, but this can't be helped for now due to the disbelief of psychics in the scientific world. Sadly, this is irreversible as far as I've seen, but it can be controlled and tamed over time with practice of chronokinesis. If you can't remember the past that well, but you vividly remember more and more clearly each memory as time goes on, this is a sign of a created (intentional or non-intentional) time loop. ''Practicing Reverse the pressure of your head. If you feel more pressure towards the front, release tension there and add tension to the back. Open and use your crown chakra. This is not going to show immediate effects, as time takes time (yup. I said it). Go to bed like this if you can so that your unconscious can take over. It is likely you won't know what you're doing until after it is done, because you always have at least the original memories, until you go back, in which the memories will instill in your mind, and the effects of this are vivid later when these events reoccur. If you do this correctly, it will be evident over time. (Note, this form of reversal is heavily tied to time loops) 'Reversal 2' Another form of reversal is the one most people think of: You're going forwards but everything around you is going backwards. This is something that can be learned that is indeed possible, and works with the consciousness against the flow of the main-world timeline, which creates two overlapping timelines (you vs the world), one within the other, which is much more difficult to achieve, but not impossible. It requires more energy and focus, but due to the other chronokinetic options, I rarely can see a time where this would be absolutely necessary. (You travel back your own past: so you're moving with how you were moving, but you are consciously there thinking thoughts, watching this happen, etc. you can message me if you're confused.) Practicing Feel how it affects your mind when you create a new timeline through precognition/divination by changing the future. Then self induce this feeling, but make sure you still focus on the timeline here, and use your backwards thinking that would have been developed after practice with reversal 1, and focus. You must have your crown chakra open as well as your solar plexus. This will probably be a very draining experience when successfully done. Reversal 2 is much more advanced than reversal 1 and will take a fair amount of knowledge and experience with precognition and chronokinesis to come close to achieving. There may or may not be a key to quickly unlocking this, as I have not discovered one, and I have not seen anyone who has. 'Crossing Time-Lines' Crossing time-lines through the means of chronokinesis is when you use precognition to remember and/or get information about the future of another timeline, which then moves the path of our own timeline to cross over this one. This will create a new time-line altogether, one made with the past of your original timeline, the journey to the crossover, the shared event between the timelines, and possibly changes to the past by the interfering flow of the timeline that you intercepted (which would create a Mandela effect, which means there would be the past that we consciously remember and then the new past that we did not experience but is now true. Think Berenstein vs Berenstain. This is not the only possible cause for the Mandela effect, as it most likely can be caused by multiple things. Look at the chart to the right). Experienced through the eyes of the psychic, this will be a psychic-made paradox. This means that your knowledge of this future will contribute to changing the future to create what you predicted. If you have a problem with accidentally creating these paradoxes, you need to practice your precognition to focus on your timeline, not a different timeline. Don't worry about changing the past of the timeline you're crossing over with. You were already in their future, so they were and always have been already affected by the past, so no one notices any changes. Only your timeline because you "sprung" off your original timeline, which meant you'd create a NEW one from the one you were traveling on before (as well as the people around you, as these actions are not free dimension traveling like time loops, section below), which would then be affected by the timeline you are crossing over with. Your timeline may be affected, but not their's. this also means we are not affected by crossed timelines, which would be chaos, anyways, seeing as how there are infinite timelines. Practicing Practice with precognition, first, to be able to know how it feels to create a new timeline by changing the future. With this, feel how it is to shift from seeing the future from one timeline to the other. Then practice using your precognition to go to a different timeline directly, as in shift your mind to see a different future, just like how your mind will shift from one timeline to the other when changing the future with precognition, except you're doing this without the timeline changing beforehand. This will cause the timeline to shift into this, and you will contribute to a paradox. It's like precognitive manifestation, except you don't HAVE to choose what to manifest, as you can just pick a random timeline. If you're doing this for a certain event to occur, I recommend using general manifestation, first, because this may have negative side effects, but if you wish for the past to change in order for your event to occur (one that can't occur on this timeline), this might be a solution. For specific events to occur, you'll need to tune into another timeline while focusing on the event you wish to occur, mixing chronokinesis, visualization, divination (feeling which timeline you need to tune into. May be in the form of clairsentience, but it will be any psychic ability that gives it away), and manifestation. This should be when you're experienced enough with chronokinesis to be able to pick out different timelines from one another. Time really is another dimension, just like the astral realms hold more dimensions. (I like to say we're 5-dimensional beings in 4-dimensional bodies. Our beings have the three dimensions, then we have what plane we're on, then we have time. Our bodies have all that except the body can't travel planes.) 'Time Loops' Pretty self-explanatory: time loops. Once you get the general feel of manipulating time (the feel first understood by practicing precognition), this is just manipulating time to create loops, done by bending time to intersect with the past event, or done by bending time to bring the future to your current event. From what I've seen, if you do this the second way, you will have to wait to see effects, however, you may still experience the shadowing. Shadowing usually occurs b ecause of the intersection at day one of the loop, which brings to you the memories of what you experienced the first run to day one. This is similar to the Mandela effect, but this crossover is to the same timeline, not a new one, and because of this, the only thing that has changed is you and your memories, so it is not harmful to others in any way. Others around you do not experience this time loop, as you're sending your own consciousness back and bending your own in order to create your timeline. This is not the case for crossing time-lines as explained in the section above. Shadowing makes you experience the loop, seemingly, three times, because the first time is the shadow of the loop. '''Shadowing' is the memory of the future events that you gained by the crossover. On the chart to the right, this is seen as the first run from day one to day three. This knowledge is then gained into your consciousness at day one, before you loop. This creates one memory stream, then you go through it normally, which creates the other, and finally, the new timeline (labeled as "second day ___"). So, while you traveled twice around, you get three memory streams and journey's from your consciousness. This means you get two chances to change anything you want to change. Warning: Being in time loops may worsen your memory of what was going on before the time loop, as your mind is reacting as if it were going normally. Example: You have a one week time loop. Go in that loop twice, and your mind sees that as two weeks, but on the timeline, it's not. So, on your third loop, the day before will feel like three weeks ago, so it's going to be hard to remember (you could keep a diary if this bothers you). Look at the "How You Experience" vs "How it is to other's/time around you" above. 'Changes to the Past/Present And How it Affects the Future' This just gives the overall sensitivity that you get from time (I almost want to call time both a separate dimension and an element). When you make changes from the last time you made them (be it you got back here to this present/current because of precognition, time reversal 1, a time loop, whatever), if they are small changes like a change of discussion or you change the way you say things, they surprisingly rarely affect the present all that much. The reply of the other person in the conversation is likely to be worded the exact same way as it was before, and things won't usually change all that much, however you are able to make actions that DO change the present more. But, with these small changes, while it doesn't appear to affect much of anything at first, it slowly makes a much bigger difference down the line. It's very intriguing. These small actions seem to have long-term effects, but not much right when they're done. Note that the changes in what will happen also rely heavily on the situation. Some things are out of your hands. (Funny story: One time I was in a time loop, and I had a disagreement with my mother, and she said she wouldn't have gotten mad if I would've have said this and that. So when it came back around and I was about to have the same disagreement with her, I told her what she said she wanted to hear, and I still got in trouble. No matter what I said she got angry, so she may have just been in a mad mood. Silly, but true.) 'Slowing Down and Speeding Up Time' Since the time perception page already exists, I won't put much here. Slow down: Focus on fast moving objects/flashes or fast noises with high concentration and time will slow down. This is practice, and eventually you'll be able to do this without having to focus on anything, but just focusing on time itself. '''Speed up: '''Focus on slow moving flashes or slow noises (slow ticks) while finding the patterns and clearing out your mind a bit. Just like slowing down time, eventually this will work just by focusing on time. Detailed Page: Time Perception Similar Abilities: Astral Projection OBE or Not OBE: Doesn't matter, but mostly not OBE There are also enchanted crafts you can make with chronokinetic properties as well as powders, potions, etc. and energy constructs. Sources: My knowledge of the definition of the word is from commonplace use, but the rest is from myself, my own experiences, my own testing and verifying of theories, and my own knowledge from practice with chronokinesis and ESP. Thepsychicwidget (talk) 22:31, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Kai Category:Blog posts Category:Psychokinesis Category:ESP Category:All Abilities Category:Magic